Field
The present invention relates to a method of gaming, a gaming system and a game controller.
Background to the Invention
In some markets gaming is regulated and gaming machines must comply with the rules set by the regulatory authority. Some rules specify a proportion of bet value which must be returned by the house to the game players as prizes.
It is known to implement special features where a player is eligible for additional prizes by paying an additional bet, known as an ante-bet. However, regulations in some gaming markets do not allow a separate prize pool which is only eligible using an ante-bet.